A Glittering Night
by Tigrissa18
Summary: Hana "D,Va" Song might be the top gamer of the century, wielding a MEKA unit and capable of destroying any Omnic Monster in her path, but no one would expect her to be a softie on Wednesday evenings. In a particular corner bar in Mexico. Oneshot, pure fluff.


A Glittering Night

Hana "D,Va " Song might be the top gamer of the century, wielding a MEKA unit and capable of destroying any Omnic Monster in her path, but no one would expect her to be a softie on Wednesday evenings. In a particular corner bar in Mexico.

* * *

Another Overwatch Fic? Yes. Is it finished? Yes. Short as can be too.

* * *

One day a week, one day Hana "D,Va " Song was someone other than a decorated MEKA pilot, than world renowned Starcraft II Player. On these nights, she was allowed to ditch the awards, the fame, the light of the screen, to just be Hana. How liberating it felt to dress out of conduct before the sun rise, and arrive just as nightfall fell halfway across the world.

A practiced routine, parking her MEKA on the roof out of sight of the general, Los Muertos infected population and climbing down her parking spot via a tree to the ground below. Casually, she slipped a stick of bubblegum into her mouth to calm her nerves. Sure, she was here often, once a week, but there was always a varied range of threat and stress that came with arriving in such a place as a casual 19 year old. She pushed open the doors to the bar and peered in, looking for her usual client of purple and black.

And there she was, on the stool the farthest to the right of the bar, swirling around her dark brew the place always had on tap. Her nails of her empty hand drummed the bar, seemingly scanning the place for someone or something. Turns out she was looking for Hana as she walked in, a smile graced her lips and she brought her glass to her lips, sipping her drink while Hana came over, a small smile across her own face.

"Evening, _mi conejita_ " The woman smiled softly, her eyes lighting up in their soft violet color while Hana took the stool next to her. The lone bartender walked over and placed a glass of a lighter color brew on the bar counter, which Hana graciously picked up and took a sip of before replying. "Hey, S." Hana responded cooly, eyes flicking up with a strong hit of determination.

A smirk was drawn in purple lipstick. "I know that look. Something's on your mind. Did something happen in between the weeks, _conjita?"_ S, or rather Sombra asked her, placing her drink on the table and turning to give Hana her full view. She wore a less… illuminated jacket than her usual uniform, arms bare of what helped her thermocamoflauge program. Black thigh high, prada esque boots adorned her legs instead of her enhancements as well, far too much for a bar of this caliber.

Hana on the other hand, allowed her own two lips to curve into a smirk. "We've been meeting like this for a year and half, y'know. Since my 18th. And we've never taken a single step out of this bar together" She said, swishing her own drink around while Sombra smiled, leaning on the bar counter and drumming her sharp nails against its wooden surface. "YOu want a prize for being patient, is that it?"

"Something like that" Hana responded. "Step up the game"

Sombra couldnt contain herself from another laugh and straightened her posture. "Alright _Princesa_ , as you wish" Sombra downed most of her drink after that, stopping and leaving only a little left. Her nail drumming ceased. "But you have to give me a little more to work with name wise"

There was a bit of a choke and sputter from Hana's glass, and she had to take a moment to not choke on her beverage. She ' going to lie to herself, she was expecting Sombra to ask this at some point. "What about you? Do you just expect me to call you S the entire time we're out?" Two could play at the name fetching game.

Sombra chuckled, and motioned for the bartender while fishing out her wallet, eyeing Hana and waiting for her to speak further. Puffing out her cheeks in contest, she sighed once the bartender took Sombra's glass and payment, for both of their drinks. "Hana" She said, putting her glass back to her lips.

Sombra's face turned to mischief as she leaned close to Hana, her voice a bit higher than a whisper. "Cute. _Sombra."_

This time, Hana really did spit out her drink, but thankfully in direction of the floor rather than Sombra's face. "Sombra? As in, _the_ Sombra tha-" A hand covered her mouth before she could finish saying more, Sombra's eyes scanning the mostly open bar. "Not so loud, _mi querida._ We don't want anyone chasing after us do we? After all we only get one day a week for a date. Might as well make it count, no?"

With the hacker's hand over her mouth, Hana took the moment to steel herself before it was removed. Her glass was forcibly taken from her and placed on the table, and replaced with a soft, slightly smaller hand, with fingers intertwined almost immediately and like a puzzle piece.

Sombra stood and dragged Hana off the stool, and inevitably out of the bar. She had to hold back her own chuckles while she was dragged along, amazed first at Sombra's ability to move this quickly in her heel boots, then at how interesting Castillo looked with the sun just barely set. THe water still gleamed with its light from the distance. She was brought to the edge of the town where a road could be seen below, the occasional car passing through.

The hacker looked out at the Ocean and to the other bits in the land. Dorado to their left, some other town on their right, and the entire ocean in front of them. "Do you get beautiful views like this every day, Hana?" Sombra asked with a cheeky tone, obviously knowing the answer. She glanced over to see Hana's face a bit of a bright red, the way Sombra said her name having lit up her face in embarrassment and perhaps a little more. "No… nothing like this" Hana responded quietly, and squeezed Sombra's hand.

They stood in silence for a few moments, appreciating the way the sun reflected off of the water and how it seemed to be one of the most peaceful and even romantic moments they've ever shared. Once the sun dipped below the line, Sombra started to tug on Hana again, pulling her away from the mesmerizing edge. She staggared a little, and pulled Sombra back force was unexpected, and she collided with the gamer in a rather unceremonious way. Despite the surprise weight and force being pulled into her, Hana remained upright and held Sombra close.

It was only a moment, the very last of the sun's rays glittering over the mountains and the water, and in the moment, they too could see the sparkle in one another's eyes. "It's… Beautiful, Sombra" Hana muttered quietly, looking down with a violent blush across her cheeks. "... Does the sun set like this all the time here?"

"Si" Sombra responded, and hummed lightly. They sat in silence for a few moments, finding comfort in being so close to one another as they were, before a thought came to mind. "Do you ever stop and just look up at the sky? I hear you can see all sorts of things" She stated, and Hana looked back at her with a soft smile. "Yeah, You can" was her soft response.

They carefully got up, careful to not fall on one another yet again, and instead sat close together, sides touching, and easily close enough to steal a kiss. Captured by the previous phrase about the sky, Hana looked up and hummed slightly her own self, observing the slight glitter of the first few stars in the sky.

Adored by her childish distraction, Sombra grabbed her by the chin, turning her head back to hers gently. It was a small moment, a small bit of silence, before Sombra tilted her head down and close, their lips coming together. It felt like a gentle spark when it did, a jolt of shock and happiness flooding through Hana's mind as Sombra decided to initiate. They both shut their eyes, melding into each other and enjoying the last precious moments of sunlight, before everything went dark. Lit only by the glitter of the stars and the town of Castillo, Hana leaned against Sombra, her head on the others shoulder. Sombra wrapped an arm around her that way, and uttered one little thing before Hana slipped completely to bliss.

"I love you, _mi conejita"_ She said.

"I love you too" She responded quietly, a soft smile permanently plastered to her face.

* * *

 **Hello Hello! Tigrissa18/Nerfed Hacks here. Hope you enjoyed this Som,Va ficlet. Its also as a link on Tumblr, and available on Ao3. Review and favorite if you thought it was lit! :D**

 **~T18/NH**


End file.
